


Entr'acte

by Wapwani



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, but surprisingly it works, yeah I know it's a weird idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wapwani/pseuds/Wapwani
Summary: What if the first woman Alex Danvers has sex with is Regina Mills?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Entr'acte: 'between acts'; an interlude; a pause between two parts of a production.
> 
> This story came about because witchpieceoftoast thought it'd be fun if Lana Parrilla was on Supergirl (I believe their actual words were 'I would die'). Anyhoot, that got me to thinking, Regina Mills would be a good candidate for 'first woman Alex Danvers has sex with'.
> 
> This fic was written on tumblr; nothing major's been changed bringing it over here (except you don't have to wait for me to update!)

It’s a nothing bar in a tiny little town. The bar’s a corridor of a room, with worn tables and chairs set along the wall opposite the long counter. There’s a jukebox on one end, the entrance on the other. The jukebox is silent; there’s no one else in the bar but Alex and the sullen barkeep, and neither woman is interested in the distraction of music. Somewhere in the recesses beyond the jukebox is a door behind which must be the bathrooms and the stores. Alex hasn’t needed to find out for sure.

She’s been nursing this beer for a while now. She’s bored and glum, and her shoulder stings. She shifts it uneasily, feeling the ache as her muscles and bones roll; it’s painful but she’s not been so badly injured that she should fear anything debilitating. She slouches back in her chair and sticks her booted feet out. The room is so narrow here, her heels almost touch the counter.

The door swings open, and she hears footsteps, sharp beats against the uncovered wooden floor. She looks up with lazy disinterest. The newcomer has already made it to the counter, and is talking to the barkeep. Alex notes the heels, the black leather skirt, the soft material draping around a perfectly formed-

She slams her mind shut on that train of thought.

_Damn it Danvers,_ she thinks to herself, _not even three weeks out, and already you can’t think of anything but-_

Gods, the woman is speaking now. Thank heavens it’s just a soft murmur of sound, because Alex can already tell her voice is deep and throaty, and something about the timbre of it vibrates so low in her belly, Alex feels the stirring of interest between her legs.

_Down girl,_ she snarls at herself, taking a hasty sip of beer to help dampen this sudden heat.

She can’t help sneaking another look at that perfect rear end.

Except the woman is turning, and Alex’s eyes automatically track upwards, and oh boy is she in trouble now.

She’s wearing a red shirt, and a black waistcoat - the shirt unbuttoned just a little too low and the waistcoat cut to outline her body just a little too perfectly. She’s wearing a necklace - a thin chain that glints in the overhead lights and ends in a narrow pendant that sits framed in the most delectable cleavage Alex has ever seen. She can’t stop staring. She makes herself stop staring. Forces herself to look up.

_Eyes, Danvers, her eyes are up there._

They are up there. This does not help the situation _at all._

She has brown eyes. They are wide and liquid and deep. 

Alex has to look away just to stop this feeling of vertigo, but that means she’s looking at the woman’s mouth, and honestly? Looking at her cleavage was probably safer. Alex looks at her cleavage again.

The stirring of interest is beginning to get a little more insistent.

How long has she been staring?

She drags her gaze back up to those brown eyes, and finds them narrowed; that luscious mouth is curled in what Alex can only hope is amusement.

She feels her face flush hot. Hotter.

She slouches even lower in her chair. Forces her eyes back down, to stare into her glass, focusing on the pale gold liquid, counting the bubbles that rise slowly to pop against the surface.

_…7, 8, 9…_

 

 

“Are you practicing to be a roadblock?”

“Wha-?” That voice is so incredibly befuddling.

She looks up. The woman is standing right in front of her, her weight distributed so that she bears it more on one leg, her hip jutting out just slightly. It is such provocative stance, if they’d been in the sparring ring, Alex’s fists would already be in a defensive position.

The woman tilts her head, indicating Alex’s outstretched legs.

There is about two feet of space between the counter and Alex. Enough for the woman to brush past her, but it would be a tight squeeze.

“Oh. Sorry.”

Alex sits up, draws her legs in to let the woman pass. She winces a little, shifting her shoulder into a less troublesome position.

The woman stops moving.

“Do I need to call law enforcement?”

“What?” At least she manages to fully form the word this time.

“You’re armed.” She points to where Alex’s jacket has gaped open a little, showing the edge of the holster that sits just above her breast. “Are you some kind of criminal? Or psychopathic killer?”

Alex squints at her.

“You know I’m armed, and you think I may be a psycho, and you ask me about it? Do you have a death wish, lady?”

“I have a wish to keep the citizens of this town safe.”

Her mouth settles into a sardonic curl when she’s finished speaking, and Alex becomes fixated on the scar she’s noticed, just touching the woman’s top lip. It’s the only imperfection she can see in this face, and for some reason it makes the woman’s beauty even more arresting.

“Are you a cop?” _Why am I baiting her? Why aren’t I just identifying myself so that she’ll leave me alone?_ She knows she’s already answered her own question.

“Are you going to talk? Or do I have to get the Sheriff out here to-”

Alex snarls. She’s had enough of small town sheriff departments to last her half a lifetime. She reaches into her jacket and hauls her badge out, slamming it open onto the table beside her.

“I’m with the FBI.”

The completely cursory glance the woman gives her badge tells her that she had probably already known this.

“Investigating the attacks?”

“Just who the _hell_ are you, lady?”

“Did you catch whoever - or whatever - was doing this?”

“That is _none_ of your business.”

“It is, actually. I’m the mayor of this town, and I expect to be kept informed on any issues that may threaten the safety of my people.”

She leans forward, and Alex actually finds herself leaning back. She stiffens when she notices and sits firmer in her chair.

“Are my people safe, Agent?”

Alex wants to groan. The big bumbling Sheriff Nolan - the man who had kept getting underfoot all day - had obviously not reported to local government yet. (Later, she’ll think it strange that she never questioned the woman’s credentials. But something about her tone of voice and the way she carried herself spoke so clearly of _leadership_ that Alex was glad she hadn’t snapped to attention when she answered.)

“Yeah. I got the guy.”

“Guy?”

“Guy. Hopped up on a chemical stew cooked up in some lab. Half out of his mind. I got him.”

Couldn’t tell the locals that a feverish Toomian had been loose in their woods, hallucinating, running around all slavering jaws and big yellow eyes, leaving ugly bite marks in people’s shoulders and backs. Thankfully no one had died from their injuries. Though Sheriff Nolan had actually wondered if a werewolf was on the loose; the man probably wouldn’t relax until after the next full moon.

Alex couldn’t let them know it was a sick alien she had locked up in a mobile cell unit in the woods, under armed guard, waiting for the medication she had injected into him to take effect before she could bring him back to National City, and a DEO medical ward. There was enough anti-alien sentiment on Earth already; she didn’t need rumours of werewolf aliens getting out into the world.

“We good?” she asks, leaning back, suddenly tired of sparring. She just wants to get back to her beer and her inappropriate thoughts. She picks up her badge and yanks her jacket open so she can shove it back into her pocket.

The woman frowns. Damn her, even that looks attractive. 

“You’re injured.”

“Huh?” _Smooth, Danvers._

Alex looks down at herself; the lapel of her shirt has shifted, exposing the edge of the bandage. The Toomian had got one good bite in before she had been able to subdue him.

“Oh. It’s nothing.”

“You were injured, by this ‘guy’. Who was hopped up on chemicals. Who put three people in hospital. And it’s nothing.”

“Yeah. I’ve had love bites that did more damage.” _Oh sweet Rao, Danvers. Stop trying to impress the bitchy mayor._

The woman smirks. There’s no other word to describe it. It is such a knowing, amused, look - a look that screams _‘I see what you’re up to’_ \- that Alex feels herself flush.

“And is this ‘guy’ safely locked up, Agent?”

“Oh yeah. In an FBI holding facility. All signed and accounted for.”

The mayor arches an eyebrow, and Alex finds herself wanting very much to follow the curve of it with her tongue. She stares in shock at her beer. _What exactly is in this glass?_

“So we can all sleep safely in our beds tonight?”

_Oh please, yes, let me sleep safely in your- Gods DAMN it Danvers._

“Yeah.” Her voice is rough.

“Good.” 

It’s a satisfied little sound, and Alex wants to hear more just like it. She clears her throat, gulps down some more beer. Her glass is almost empty. Good. She can flee soon then, and - wait - what is happening.

The woman is sitting down. She is pulling out the chair on the other side of the table and she is sitting down. She crosses her legs, exposing a knee to Alex’s helplessly captivated gaze, puts an elbow on the table, cups her chin in her hand and says, “The least I can do is buy you a drink.”

“Wha?” _Oh good show, Danvers. Back to moronic monosyllables._

“A drink. To show my gratitude. For saving my town.”

She is speaking slowly, enunciating her words very carefully. She is smirking the entire time. Alex wants to wrap herself up in the sound of her voice.

She shakes her head groggily. 

“Absolutely not necessary. Just doing my duty.”

“Are you sure you’re all right?” She’s back to frowning now, her voice very concerned. 

This isn’t fair. Bitchy, Alex can handle. Concerned is just too…comforting. It feels too good.

“I‘m fine.”

“Perhaps we should get you to the hospital. Let a doctor have a look at you.”

“No need. A doctor’s already checked me out.”

“You’ve already been to the hospital?”

“No. Me. I checked me out.”

“You’re a doctor. A medical doctor.”

“Yup.”

“And an FBI agent.”

“Yup.”

“Is your first name Dana?”

“What?”

“You know. Like the X-Files. Medical doctor FBI agent-“

“Scully hunted aliens!” Alex squeaks. “I don’t do that!”

“Hmm.”

“You don’t _look_ much like a sci-fi geek.” _The best defense is a good offense. Yes. Good plan._

The woman laughs, and it is everything Alex feared it would be.

“You knew what I referring to though.”

“Yeah. Well. _Scully._ Hero of a generation of little science geek girls.”

“Were you a little science geek girl? That sounds adorable.” 

_Oh heaven help us all. We’re flirting. That’s what this is._


	2. Chapter 2

 

They were still there an hour later.

Despite the rather combative tone of their initial conversation, Alex found the woman - Regina Mills, Mayor, sci-fi geek extraordinaire - surprisingly easy to talk to. She seemed fascinated by Alex, leaning in towards her, her dark eyes focused and intent. It was a little unnerving to be the centre of attention for a woman as arresting as this, but Alex’s competitive nature decided to rise to the challenge. She wasn’t going to let some strange woman in a bar - no matter how jaw-droppingly sexy - render her speechless. 

To accomplish that, she’d had to make a herculean effort, and restrict herself to only looking at Regina’s face; no straying of eyes down to where the pendant she wore glinted in the light, or further down, to where her crossed leg exposed a little more thigh than Alex knew how to deal with.

So Alex had stuck to facing the relatively less difficult challenge of looking into those intense eyes as they talked. They’d started off on the obvious topics; favourite X-Files episodes; how ridiculous was it that the Black Widow solo movie _still_ hadn’t been announced; was working for the FBI even a tiny bit like it looked on TV. 

That turned into Alex telling Regina heavily edited stories of her own life. The time she’d helped hunt down a Kahloan syndicate became a story about a drug cartel trying to infiltrate National City. Taking out a raiding party of Qinoori morphed into fighting a group of ecoterrorists who had threatened destruction of a small town. The story of Vasquez breaking her nose in basic training however - when she’d tripped over her untied laces - was recounted almost entirely unedited. Kara was her sweet, brave sister who wanted nothing more than to save the world, and was going to achieve that goal by relentlessly pursuing the truth as a journalist.

Alex noticed that Regina didn’t volunteer much information of her own life, but she did reveal that she had an overbearing mother, and an irritating sister - who she loved despite the fact that they could never see eye to eye on anything. She’d been mayor for too long, but couldn’t seem to tear herself away from this sleepy little town. 

It would have been nothing more than an hour spent in pleasant company, but for two things - Regina’s laugh, and Regina’s hands. 

 

 

She had a way of laughing, throaty and low, and no matter what story she was reacting to, that laugh sounded utterly scandalous. As though Alex had just said or done the most risqué thing possible, and Regina was signalling her approval and asking for more. Alex hadn't realised that stories of tracking aliens and bringing them to justice could be quite so amusing, but it turned out Regina took great pleasure in Alex’s dry, sarcastic wit. This was a problem, because Alex really didn’t know how to be anything but dry and sarcastic when she was talking about work. She heard that laugh a lot. 

The only thing worse was Regina’s hands. She had fine hands, strong with long fingers that ended in neatly rounded nails. Alex got rather familiar with those hands, because Regina used them a lot. She’d push her hair back from her face (the sleek mass of dark hair was also turning into issue, but not nearly as distracting a one as Regina’s hands). She’d stroke a hand languidly along her neck, up and down, in long slow movements that drew Alex’s attention so that she’d forget what she was saying and have to start a sentence over. When Regina was particularly excited over descriptions of fights, that same hand would then reach out and clutch at Alex’s wrist. Sometimes it would stay there for a few seconds. Twice, Regina trailed her hand up to curl briefly around Alex’s bicep, making her involuntarily flex her muscle. When Regina was thinking, she’d cup her chin and rub her index finger slowly back and forth under her bottom lip. She seemed to think an awful lot for someone who wasn’t saying very much.

She’d only had one more beer, but by the time Alex had downed the last sip, she was as lightheaded and floaty as any first-time drinker. It wasn’t the alcohol to blame for that feeling though, nor was it an effect of her wound; she realised she was reacting to Regina - to her voice, her body, her movements, her sound, the way she’d crinkle her nose sometimes right before she’d laugh, or the way her eyes narrowed in suppressed fury when Alex told her how close the Qinoori had come to destroying a little town. Alex figured you really shouldn’t find anger that sexy. When you got to that point, it was probably time to call it a night and go home. To a cold shower.

She started to say just that (Not the cold shower part. That would probably only make Regina give her another one of those amused little smirks, and she did not want to find out if it was possible to melt from flushing in embarrassment).

But Regina was speaking before she could get any words out.

“Do you know what I’d like to do now, Agent Danvers? Get Ruby over there to sell me a very fine bottle of Scotch. And then take it, and you, home.”

To her everlasting chagrin, Alex croaked, “Why?”

Regina smiled, a long, slow, sultry smile. She leaned forward so her mouth was right next to Alex’s ear.

Alex froze. She could either raise her head and stare straight ahead at the barkeep, or tilt her chin slightly downwards and get the most up-close look at Regina’s cleavage she’d been afforded all night. She stared at Ruby.

She missed the first few words of what Regina was saying in the seconds it had taken her to make that decision. And having that incredible voice being breathed directly into her ear meant it took a few extra seconds for her to process what she was hearing.

“…like very much to take you home, so you can fuck me.”

Alex felt as though she had just been hit by a freeze ray; it had happened to her once before, so she knew what it felt like. Her body may have been immobilised by shock and lust, but her brain was churning. _Oh shit. Ohshitohshitohshit._

Regina leaned back and waited for Alex’s response, an expectant look on her face.

This was the moment Alex had been working up towards. Not tonight, but in the weeks since she had kissed Maggie, and been rejected. She’d done her research, after she’d finished crying. And Maggie had been right - Alex needed to discover herself, needed to test the boundaries of her feelings and desires. So she’d had coffee with a couple of women. Been on one or two dates. She’d kissed one other girl after Maggie - a hasty fumbling snog on a loud dance floor. But then she’d freaked out and fled, and hadn’t tried it again since.

No one she’d met in National City had been quite like Regina though. No one had left Alex dizzy with lust, or taken command of their meeting with such poise and confidence. Alex shuddered. If she couldn’t do this with this woman, would she ever be able to do it at all?

As Alex’s silence lengthened, Regina smiled her amused smirk.

“Unless you aren’t interested, Agent.”

She spoke with the unshakeable confidence of a woman who knew exactly how desirable she was.

“No.” Alex squeaked. “I mean. Yes. Yes, I am interested.”

“Good,” Regina said briskly. She got to her feet and smoothened the leather of her skirt over her hips. 

Alex gulped audibly. This woman was a menace.

Regina prowled - there was no other word for it - over to the counter and talked to Ruby in a low voice. The barkeep flashed Alex a look that bordered on disgusted. Alex stiffened. _What the hell is that about?_

When Regina got back to the table, carrying a bottle of imported Scottish whiskey, Alex said, “What’s the deal with the barmaid? She’s looking at me like I just spit in her beer.”

Regina sighed. “Ignore Ruby. She would like there to be something more between us, that’s all.”

“So you two aren’t…”

“Oh no, Agent. Do you know the phrase, ‘don’t shit where you eat’?”

Alex felt ridiculously naughty listening to Regina use profanity. _You’re a grown woman, Danvers! What the hell._

“Uh huh.” _Smooth._

There was that amused smirk again.

“Well, I don’t fuck where I drink.”

Alex laughed. She could hear the nervous excitement in her own voice. She felt heat radiating down from the top of her head all the way to her toes; it made her skin itch all over.

“Shall we go?” Regina asked.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Alex followed Regina out of the bar. She was carrying the bottle, had offered to take it while Regina was putting her coat on. That little act of chivalry was paying off now; she clutched the cool glass like it was a lifeline anchoring her to reality as she trailed behind Regina’s confident stride.

They stopped in the street, and Alex experienced a moment of panic. She was holding a 15 year-old single malt; she was well aware that Regina was wearing an outfit that had taken some time and effort and cash to put together; her make up was perfect, her hair even more so, and she smelled, not to put too fine a point on it, amazing. This was a woman of taste and refinement. And Alex was wearing combat boots, an old pair of jeans, and a battered leather jacket. _You are so far out of your league right now, Danvers, you couldn’t touch bottom for days._

As the panic started to take over Alex’s brain, Regina turned, grasped the front of Alex’s jacket and pulled her closer. Before Alex could do more than blink, Regina was kissing her. Her mouth was warm and soft, and tasted of the wine she’d been drinking. 

The kiss was brief. Frustratingly so. It ended just as Alex’s panic was subsiding and the butterflies in her belly started fluttering.

Alex groaned when Regina pulled back.

Regina was smirking again.

The competitive part of Alex, the part that kept punching even when the creature she was fighting was twice her size and three times as strong, decided that this would not do. She leaned in, going for another kiss. But Regina stopped her with a hand on her chest.

“Let’s take this indoors, shall we, Agent? Where are you staying?”

“Hmm?”

“Surely the FBI can afford to put you up somewhere for the night. You’re not bunking in the back of your SUV or anything like that?”

“Oh. No. I’m at the B&B.”

The bed and breakfast was a quaint place, just across the street and up the road a little. It felt more like being in someone’s house than renting an anonymous room for the night, and was far nicer than the motels that Alex generally stayed in on field missions. 

 

***

 

They made it to Alex’s room without incident; the grey-haired overly-familiar landlady had closed up the reception counter for the night, so Alex didn’t have to deal with any knowing glances or commentary on her having found some company for the evening.

She felt a little smug satisfaction that this operation seemed to be going very smoothly.

Then they were inside her room, and her back was suddenly against the door, and Regina’s mouth was back on hers, and there was nothing soft or frustrating about the kiss this time; it was a full-on, open, assault on her senses. 

Alex groaned. She was at a tactical disadvantage; she was still holding the bottle, hands pressed to her chest, but Regina’s hands were free. They were in fact freely roaming inside Alex’s jacket, moving up and down her sides, her fingers brushing along the curve of Alex’s breasts. She groaned again, and felt Regina chuckle. Regina pulled back from the kiss, finishing with a light tug on Alex’s bottom lip with her teeth.

Alex found she couldn’t really move, not just yet. She needed a moment to process. She couldn’t remember ever having quite so physical a reaction to a kiss; there was an insistent throb between her legs and her nipples were begging for attention. _Well, that’s a good sign._

While she was in this helpless, reflective, state, Regina rescued the bottle of whiskey from Alex’s hands, and turned to examine the room.

It was a pretty basic room, as far as rooms went. There was a queen-sized bed with a brass bed frame, covered in a pale quilted material, a tallboy, a dressing table with a simple mirror, a low, overstuffed armchair, a few rugs on the floor to warm the place up, and a couple of strategically placed lamps. Even in the field, Alex was tidy, and her duffel bag and other equipment had been stowed in the closet, out of sight.

Regina sauntered through the room, turning on a lamp to give them a little more light than what was making it in through the open window. 

Alex cleared her throat and stood away from the door. She shoved her hands in her pockets. She wasn’t sure what she should do next. She would have liked to kiss Regina again, but Regina herself seemed to have other ideas. She’d found the coffee cups on the little table by the armchair, next to the complimentary coffee maker. She turned both cups over and started to uncork the whiskey. 

“Do you have any ice?”

“Huh?”

“Ice.” She shook the bottle. “For the Scotch. Is there any?”

“Oh. There’s a machine. Downstairs. I’ll go get some.”

There was a little plastic bucket in the bathroom; Alex grabbed that on her way out of the door, filled it with ice, and then bounded back up the stairs. She slowed as she approached her door. She hadn’t been gone that long, but it suddenly struck her that she’d left Regina alone in her room, and Regina was a woman who knew what she wanted and wasn’t afraid to say or show exactly what that was. And it was pretty obvious that she wanted Alex. 

Alex felt her heart race faster, the blood pounding in her ears as she knocked and opened the door. 

Regina was standing where she’d left her, examining a print on the wall. She looked perplexed by the subject matter (it was dogs playing poker. Alex had laughed when she’d first noticed it).

“Oh.” The sound Alex made managed to be both surprised and disappointed.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just..I thought…I thought I’d walk back in here and you’d be naked.” _Oh sweet Rao. You’re an idiot, Danvers._

Regina gave that low, throaty chuckle again, making Alex throb in sympathy. 

“Did you _want_ me naked, Agent?”

“What..no..I mean..you sent me for ice-“

“Because I like my whiskey cold.”

“Ah. Well, I have ice.” _Maybe the ground will open up and swallow me right now. It’s not so impossible. Stranger things have happened._

Regina shrugged out of her coat and draped it over the edge of the dressing table.

“Before it melts, please.”

“Right.” 

Alex crossed the room to hand the ice bucket over, wanting nothing more right now than to bury her face in the pile of cubes. Her cheeks still burned with embarrassment.

Regina slipped a hand under Alex’s chin, brushed her thumb along Alex’s bottom lip, and followed that with her own mouth. “Thank you,” she murmured, her mouth still touching Alex.

She took the ice bucket from Alex’s nerveless grasp, put handfuls of cubes into the coffee cups and poured generous helpings of whiskey over the ice. She handed one cup to Alex, clinked her own against it, and took a sip. Her eyes were fixed on Alex over the rim of her cup.

“They don’t give you many options for sitting, do they? Just the chair, or the bed.”

Alex gulped down a mouthful of whiskey; it burned all the way down.

“Yeah,” she said, “I don’t think a place called Granny’s would run to suites.”

Regina smiled.

“So - the bed, then?”

And now that they had come to this moment, the point where she was thinking _time to put up or shut up, Danvers,_ Alex was suddenly terrified. She was alone in a room with an incredibly sexy woman who was expecting Alex to perform competently in bed, and all the google searches and surreptitious watching of ‘for women’ porn in the _world_ could not have prepared her for the reality of Regina Mills’ brain-melting kisses and caresses. Alex was terrified she was going to be found incredibly lacking.

Unaware of the turmoil behind her, Regina was sauntering away, unbuttoning her waistcoat as she went, making her way to the bed. Alex sat down heavily in the armchair.

Regina sat on the edge of the bed, and noticed that Alex hadn’t followed her. She looked a little surprised, then shrugged. She put her cup onto the side table and leaned back, taking her weight on one hand. Her other hand she let trail along her neck.

Alex just gulped and drank some more whiskey.

“I don’t mind if you want to watch,” Regina said, “For a while. But I do expect you to come over here, Alex. And fuck me. Is that going to be a problem?”

“You thought I may have been a psycho.”

“What?”

“Back in the bar. You asked if I was a psychopath. And now you trust me enough to…to do this?”

“I knew you who you were, Alex. I’d already spoken to Sheriff Nolan, and he told me there were federal agents in town. One look at you…well, you just scream ‘Fed’.”

“Oh. And that’s why you trust me? Because I wear a badge?”

“Is there a reason I shouldn’t trust you?”

“I don’t know. I mean. I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Never done what?” Regina asked sarcastically. “Taken a woman back to your room?”

“Yeah,” Alex said unthinkingly. She stared at her feet. “Or gone home with one either.” 

“Are you…are you serious? You’re not joking? Alex. Alex, look at me!”

She looked up, unable to deny Regina’s commanding tone. 

“I’m a bit of a late bloomer.”

“A late bloomer?”

“I only figured out I like girls…women…recently.”

“How recently?”

“About three weeks ago.”

“You are being completely serious with me right now?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I thought I could…but I…I’m having a bit of a hard time. I’m sorry. I just..I wan’t to do this, but suddenly I don’t feel very safe, and I’m not saying that you’re not-“

“Alex.”

Regina’s voice was so unexpectedly gentle, that Alex stopped speaking just to see if she was all right.

“Oh my god. I don’t believe this.” Regina didn't sound furious; it was more like bemusement than anger. “I am so sorry.”

“Huh?”

Regina stood and walked back over to Alex; as she got nearer, Alex sank back into the chair. But Regina was very careful, and moved very slowly, as though she were dealing with a nervous suspect who you had to be gentle with in case you set them off. She crouched on the floor beside Alex, one hand on her thigh, the other resting on her shoulder. She leaned in and kissed Alex softly.

“I’m sorry, Alex. Of course you should feel safe about this. I can understand why you don't. I came on very strong. I wouldn’t have, if I’d known. I just thought you were…well, adorably awkward, to be honest. I was having so much fun watching you bumble around in a daze, I didn’t think even for a moment that you weren’t _just_ being awkward. That it was because you are inexperienced.”

Alex bristled. “I’m not _that_ inexperienced.”

Regina smiled; it was the sweetest smile Alex had seen from her all evening.The corners of her eyes crinkled, and the look in them was so fond, and the curve of her mouth so gentle, that Alex found herself sighing in contentment. 

“How many women have you had sex with, Alex?”

“Umm. Including myself?”

“Oh my god. If you have to even make that distinction.” She shook her head. “I’ve promised myself, no more destroying the innocent.”

“I’m not _that-“_

“Alex.” She kissed her again, still soft and sweet; it was as though Regina couldn’t help but kiss Alex when she was being stubborn and sounded like she was gearing up for a fight. “Your first time _should_ be with someone who you trust, and who you feel safe with. Your instincts were right on that score. Trust me on this.”

“Did you have someone like that?” Alex asked curiously.

Regina’s smile was a little wistful. “My first woman? Yes. She was a good friend.”

“Well, my good friend wants nothing to do with me,” Alex said, the pain sneaking into her words without her permission. 

“Oh, Alex.” Another soft kiss. “I’m going to go now, okay? Keep the whiskey. But don’t drink all of it tonight.”

Regina stood and began buttoning up her waistcoat.

Alex watched, but she wasn’t really paying attention. She was thinking.

Safety and trust. It was true, she hadn’t felt that with Regina at the start of this. Regina had been so thoroughly and effortlessly _superior_ about everything, she’d had Alex on the back foot from the time she’d walked into the bar. Regina had been more like an otherworldly force of nature than a human woman (and Alex knew a little about otherworldly creatures).

But Regina felt different now. She had shared a personal piece of information. She had shown concern for Alex’s well being. She had stopped as soon as Alex had indicated she was uncomfortable. And even when she was being more human and relatable, she still left Alex painfully aroused. 

_Get it together, Danvers._

“Regina?”

She paused in the act of putting on her coat. “Hmm?”

“Stay.”

“Alex-“

“I may be inexperienced. But I’m a quick study.”

“Alex-“

“Stay. I want this. Please. I won’t disappoint.”

Regina’s nostril’s flared as she drew a sharp breath.

“Alex. _If_ I stay, I want you to be very clear on one thing. I am staying for you.” She grinned. “To _do_ you. I’m not going to expect reciprocation.”

“That hardly sounds fair. What if I want to-”

“My god. Is everything going to be a battle with you?”

Alex grinned back at her.

“Stay, and find out?”


	4. Chapter 4

Regina stays.

She’d nodded, kissed Alex, and taken off her coat again. 

Alex’s face had lit up with a broad, pleased smile that made Regina laugh, and lean down and kiss her.

As Regina topped up their drinks, Alex unlaced her boots and took off her jacket, leaving her in a grey button-down shirt. She hung her jacket in the closet, and unbuckled her shoulder holster, securing her weapon in the lockbox in her duffel bag. She slipped into the bathroom to freshen up, thanking whatever prescience had led her to shower and clean up so thoroughly after traipsing through the woods hunting a hallucinating Toomian all day. (Unfortunately, that forward thinking hadn’t extended to packing any underwear more sexy or exciting than basic black cotton. She hoped Regina wouldn’t mind too much).

Alex stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. _Should I call Kara? Oh my god, what are you thinking Danvers! That’s the sort of thing Kara would do. Call me to tell me how much she’s freaking out over being with someone for the first time._

She took a deep breath. She could hear her sister’s voice, like a little Kryptonian cheer squad in her head. _‘You got this Alex! Now go. It’s rude to keep a lady waiting!’_

Her sudden burst of laughter was fuelled more by nervousness than amusement; but even absent, Kara helped ground Alex, helped remind her that she could be brave. And it _was_ rude to keep a lady waiting.

She stepped hesitantly back into her room.

 

The first thing she notices is the curtains have been drawn, the door lock secured, and the lampshade tilted to dim the light a little more. That tactical sweep of the room has only taken a few seconds, leaving her plenty of time to notice Regina.

She’s finished unbuttoning her waistcoat, and left it folded on the armrest of the chair. Her heels are neatly lined up by the dressing table. The cover of the bed has been turned down, and all the pillows plumped into one big pile, against the headboard, in the middle of the bed. Regina reclines against the pillows, her feet bare, and her hair is looser, softer around her face. She’s still wearing her skirt, but she’s untucked her shirt, the red standing in sharp contrast against the black leather skirt and the pale sheets.

“Hey,” Alex stammers.

Regina pats the bed. 

“Come here, Alex. I won’t bite.”

_But what if I ask really ni- Shut it Danvers._

Regina smirks as though she knows exactly what Alex is thinking. Alex grins and dives across the room and onto the bed.

“Where do you want me?”

“Right here,” Regina murmurs, and pushes Alex back against the pillows. She turns so that she’s facing Alex, her hands cradling Alex’s face.

“You can call a halt to this, whenever you’d like,” Regina says firmly. “Understood?”

Alex nods. She understands. Regina is going to be careful with her, she’s going to show Alex every reason to trust her. But there’s something dark in her eyes, a wariness, a longing that Alex can’t quite place, as though Regina is listening for an echo of words she’d heard once, or wishes she had heard.

Alex leans forward and kisses her. “So can you,” she tells her.

Regina smiles, with that sweet fondness that makes Alex’s heart stutter.

“We’re just going to kiss,” Regina says, “For a while.”

And then she does exactly that. She kisses Alex. 

Alex isn’t sure if Regina kisses her a hundred times, or if it’s just one long kiss that doesn’t end, that just pauses and shifts as they need to draw breath or move or sigh. There is a lot of sighing. Her body grows hot and then suddenly she’s shivering. She can feel her heart race. Her toes literally curl into the soft give of the mattress. She clutches at the red silk of Regina’s shirt and runs her fingers through the dark silk of her hair. She loses herself in soft, finds curves and smoothness where she would have once expected rough hardness.

And it’s right. All of it, it feels right, as nothing has ever done before. She feels the last of the doubt and fear leave her, fading away in the rush of pleasure that is flooding her body and mind.

Regina’s mouth is relentless, her hands move constantly, touching Alex first with light, teasing brushes along her chin and the back of her neck, and then with firm, demanding strokes down her back and up her flanks. Alex sighs and pants and moans, and the only reason she’s not begging is because she doesn’t know quite what to beg for.

Alex wonders if Regina really is planning for them to just kiss all night. 

But then she realises what Regina is doing. She is carrying out a reconnaissance. She is going on a fact finding mission. She is gathering intelligence on the lay of the land that is Alex’s body. She is learning what Alex likes, even when Alex herself does not always know the answer to that question. Alex discovers she enjoys just a little edge of sharpness; Regina’s teeth tugging on her lip or ear, or scraping along her neck, makes her squirm and gasp. 

Alex isn’t alone in being vocal. From the sounds Regina’s making - when Alex kisses her back, or when she’s brave enough to reach under Regina’s shirt and drag fingernails along her back - she’s quite enjoying her recce mission. That thought makes Alex’s chest swell with pride, and she kisses back, harder, growing more demanding. She wishes she’d taken her jeans off before getting onto this bed. She’s too warm, her body heating up from her centre out, and she wants to feel Regina’s skin against her legs. That leather skirt has ridden up, and Alex is running her hands along Regina’s thigh, but it’s not enough. She wants more. She groans in frustration.

“Alex,” Regina says, her voice thick and hoarse.

She’s stopped kissing her, and Alex frowns. “Are you all right? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Regina says. “Just… You’re still with me? Still good?”

“Yes,” Alex groans, and pulls Regina back to her. She kisses her hard. “It’s hot. I’m hot. I’m burning up.”

“Ah. We can take care of that.”

She starts with unbuttoning Alex’s shirt, pushing it back from her shoulders and down her back. Alex shrugs it off as quickly as she can, flinging it across the room in her haste to get back to Regina’s touch. She leaves her tank top on, but Regina has other ideas. She pulls the hem of the tank up as high as Alex’s shoulders. It gets stuck for a moment, and Alex is struggling to pull it over her head when she hears Regina say, “Oh.” 

She sounds shocked, and Alex is worried that her choice of underwear is about to lose her any sexy plus points she’s accumulated so far.

She manages to get the tank off and drops it over the edge of the bed; her eyes are fixed on Regina, who is staring at Alex’s body.

“What have they done to you?” Regina breathes, her voice tinged with horror.

Alex looks down at herself. She works out a lot; she has to, given the nature of her job. Does Regina not like a lot of muscle? But then Regina’s hands are on her body, and it’s the scars she’s touching. All those ridges and jagged white lines that bear witness to the times Alex has put her body on the line, has thrown herself between danger and those she loves. 

She finishes her exploration at the bandage on Alex’s shoulder - the most recent sign of the risks of Alex’s job.

Alex is breathing a bit heavier. She is seeing herself through Regina’s eyes, Regina whose body is probably as pristine a beauty under her clothes as it is above.

“Sometimes, you get hurt,” Alex says.

Regina takes Alex’s face between her hands and kisses her. Alex thinks she can taste tears.

“What is it with you idiots?” Regina says; despite her choice of words, she sounds more resigned than angry. “Why must you risk your lives? Just to save the world?”

“Hey. Some people are pretty pleased when we do that,” Alex says. She tries for a grin. “It’s not so bad, is it?” She gulps. “We can turn the lights off, if you don’t want to see.”

“Alex.” Now she sounds angry. “You’re beautiful. You’re far too brave, and obviously a complete idiot. But you’re beautiful.” 

She speaks so fiercely, Alex has no choice but to believe her.

There’s tears in Alex’s eyes when Regina starts kissing her again, kissing her with heat and fervour, pushing her back onto the bed.

 

***

 

Alex discovers that Regina is surprisingly strong, for a civilian. She finds a moment to wonder what sort of life a small town mayor leads that has left Regina with so much muscle mass and the skill to pin and straddle an opponent so efficiently.

But then Regina is pressing open-mouth kisses down Alex’s neck and across her collar bones, and Alex finds other, more pleasurable things to wonder about.

Things like, does Regina know that when she suckles and nibbles at the sensitive skin behind Alex’s ear, Alex’s clit twitches and throbs between her legs? And, is she ever going to take Alex’s bra off and try that suckling nibbling trick on nipples that are so tight and aching Alex may cry if Regina doesn’t at least touch them soon?

Regina does not take Alex’s bra off, but she does touch her breasts, palming them roughly as her mouth is busy nipping and licking the ridges of Alex’s abs.

Then she’s moved lower, and her tongue is swirling around Alex’s bellybutton while her hands are on the clasp of her jeans. Regina is moving so slowly, dragging things out for so long, that Alex is going to burn up. She knows she is. She says it out loud.

“Regina. Please. _Touch_ me. I am going to spontaneously combust. It can happen. I’ve seen it.”

Regina chuckles, evilly, her mouth on the patch of skin that’s revealed where she’s just started to tug the zipper of the jeans down.

“You’re thinking of an episode of the X-Files, my dear.”

“Scully said it could happen!” Alex gasps.

“Well then,” Alex can feel Regina’s mouth stretch against her skin when she smiles. “I’d better save you.”


	5. Chapter 5

She doesn’t actually save her, not right away, and Alex is beginning to wonder if Regina isn’t just a little bit evil; if she doesn’t _enjoy_ being evil just a little bit.

Regina had pulled the jeans from Alex’s body, clambering backwards off the bed as she did so. Then she had reached forward, got her hands under Alex’s hips and had hauled her to the edge of the bed. Alex hadn’t been able to do anything but squeak in surprise.

“Is this okay?” Regina asks immediately.

Alex takes stock. Her ass is right on the edge of the bed, her feet flat on the floor. Her legs are spread just enough to accommodate Regina; Alex’s thighs are pressing against the leather of her skirt, the material surprisingly cool against her heated skin.

“Yeah. It’s great. You’re really strong.”

Regina grins. “Adrenaline.”

She pushes Alex’s legs further apart and lowers herself to her knees, and Alex tries desperately to remember if a body can produce enough adrenaline to stop the heart. It’s bad enough that she feels like her heart is thumping hard enough to beat its way out of her chest; she presses her hands to where she can feel the pounding, trying to slow it down, to breathe. She doesn’t need to pass out before she’s even felt Regina’s mouth-

Regina’s mouth is on her, between her legs, kissing her cotton-covered cunt, and Alex is going to die. She is. There is no way she is making it out of this alive.

Regina is humming against her, nuzzling along the crease where her leg meets her hip; she’s licking and nibbling and sucking, and yes, there is no way Alex is going to survive.

“Are you all right?” Regina asks. Her voice is thick, heavy with lust.

Alex lifts her head and looks down the length of her own body, sees Regina’s head resting against her hip. Her eyes are heavy lidded, her hair disheveled. Her lipstick is almost gone, just a few faint smudges remain, and Alex can see clearly how swollen Regina’s mouth is. She feels a fresh flood of desire pool inside her and she gasps. Her hips cant upwards

“Great,” she manages to croak, and is rewarded with a slow, filthy smile. That smile is nothing but sex. Alex slams her head back down on the bed, groaning.

She can feel Regina hook her thumbs into the top of her underwear, feels the drag as she pulls them slowly past Alex’s hips, and down her thighs, over her knees, past her calves, until finally she is free of them. Alex raises her head and risks another look.

Regina has repositioned herself between Alex’s legs, her hands on Alex’s knees. Her eyes are dark, and when she looks up at Alex, there is such hunger in her gaze, Alex swears she feels the first throb of an orgasm. She is so close to coming, the weight of Regina’s lust is going to be enough to push her over the edge.

“Please,” she whispers

Regina lowers her head, but her eyes are still fixed on Alex. It is only when her tongue laps along the slick, hot, folds of Alex’s sex that her eyes flutter shut.

Not that Alex notices.

She is overloading on sensation.

This is not the first time someone has spread her legs and attempted to pleasure her this way. But it is the first time Alex has ever been so _ready_ for someone’s mouth. And nothing about this experience is even remotely like the other times lovers have gone down on her. The hands under her knees that keep her pressed open are delicate, the hair that brushes along her belly is soft, the face that is pressed against her thighs is smooth, the tongue that is driving her mad is firm and sure and knows exactly how to keep Alex on the edge she has been skirting from the first moment she heard Regina’s voice.

Regina is going nowhere near her clit. She is just tonguing Alex, running long slow strokes up and down the length of her, making the most obscene liquid noises; Alex grows wetter with every sound and every touch. But Regina is going nowhere near her clit, and Alex is soon grunting and whining with frustration.

“Regina! No! Don’t stop. Just..please…I can’t, I can’t…can’t wait.”

She probably hasn’t even lasted two minutes. Maybe she’ll feel embarrassed about that later. Right now, she just wants to come.

Regina hums with sympathy, sending even more maddening sensations echoing through Alex’s body. Then she closes her mouth over Alex’s clit and starts to suck. Alex slams a fist to her mouth, biting down on her knuckles to keep from wailing in relief.

_Oh sweet Rao!_

Her orgasm is short and sharp and leaves her panting.

She’s never come for someone else before.

She laughs shakily, pushes herself up on her elbows, looks down at Regina to say something (probably something inane, like ‘wow’).

Regina’s pushed forward a bit, her chin just resting on Alex’s mound. Her eyes are still hungry. Her mouth and chin are wet. The scent of arousal is thick between them.

Alex gulps, her need to speak forgotten.

“You okay?” Regina asks.

Alex nods. “Yeah.”

“Again?” Regina asks.

“What?”

Regina smiles. “Ready for me to go again?”

“Oh,” Alex squeaks. “Do you want to?”

“I’m not done with you yet, Agent.”

Regina’s voice is a growl, and Alex shivers in anticipation.

“Again,” she says.

 

 

“We got lucky before,” Regina says as she settles back, bringing her head lower so Alex’s sex is right where she wants it. “You were so ready, it didn’t really matter what I did. But it will matter, next time. I need to know what you like, Alex. What gets you off.”

“Your mouth,” Alex says. She’s not entirely joking.

Regina laughs.

“Let’s test that hypothesis shall we?”

She brings her mouth back to Alex’s cunt.

She is evil. She is. There is no maybe about it.

Alex doesn’t know how long she lasts this time, before she has to beg Regina for release. She does know that she likes the long slow strokes Regina makes. And when Regina flattens her tongue and circles it around her clit. She loves it when Regina hums against her. Loves it even more when Regina sucks gently on her clit. Loves it a lot less when she stops that and goes back to the long slow strokes.

Evil.

Everything’s going slower now. There is time for Regina to slip a hand under Alex’s bra and play with her breasts, rolling eager nipples between her fingers while her tongue mirrors the movement against Alex’s clit. Alex is able to touch Regina; to reach down and run her hands through Regina’s hair. She gets lost in that sensation for a while, caught up in staring into those hungry brown eyes while her fingers bury themselves in dark silk.

The blood pounds in her veins, in rhythm with the movement of Regina’s tongue, and Alex’s hips are undulating, keeping time. She is moaning, rolling up against Regina’s mouth. She is begging. And Regina is giving her what she is begging for; knows _what_ to give her now. Knows just how much to use her teeth and how much to suck and how much to lick. And Alex is arching up, levering herself nearly entirely off the bed, her head is thrown back, her mouth open, her orgasm so powerful she has no breath in her to scream.

_Rao!_

She collapses back onto the bed, boneless. She’s shuddering, and she can feel Regina still lapping at her; it is soothing more than arousing now. She reaches down blindly to keep caressing Regina’s hair. She wonders if she’s ever going to be able to admit to her sister that it is Rao’s name she calls on when she comes.

Regina is kissing her way up Alex’s body; when she makes it back to her head, she slides over onto her side, and reaches down to kiss Alex’s mouth.

“Oh.” Alex jerks her head back. She wasn’t expecting to taste herself; not like that. She is thick on Regina’s tongue, and Regina’s face is slick and sticky with her.

“Sorry,” Regina says, her hand on Alex’s shoulder. “I should have checked.”

She’s turning away then, but her hand is still on Alex’s shoulder. Alex hears her take a drink.

When Regina kisses her again, Alex can still taste herself, but its fainter now, pushed back behind the whiskey and something that is indelibly Regina.

“Better?” Regina asks.

“Hmm,” Alex whispers, and kisses her back. She’s still a little dazed, her mind not entirely back in charge yet, and it is all she can think of to say.

“Good,” Regina nuzzles against her neck.

“Oh my god.” Alex is coming back to herself now. “I am being so rude. Thank you. That was incredible.”

“Alex.” There is laughter in Regina’s voice. “If you’re going to thank me for every orgasm I give you, we’re going to be here all night. And there are far better things to do with our time.”

“Hey. The ladies like politeness.”

“Yes, Alex. I’m sure they do. Have you not noticed though?”

“…you’re no lady,” Alex finishes. She’s giggling and everything feels very light and airy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA: Alex strikes back.

Somewhere between dropping to her knees and giving Alex two orgasms, Regina has taken off her skirt. Alex is sorry she missed that, but she is not sorry that they can lie here now with their bare legs tangled. She’s running her shin along the side of Regina’s calf; her skin is smooth andfeels impossibly cool, given how heated the air is. They are both covered in a sheen of sweat; their bodies slide easily against each other, occasionally making a sucking sound, which causes Alex to giggle every time it happens. Regina has given up rolling her eyes at her.

They’re back to kissing now, and Alex has removed Regina’s shirt. The red silk is pooled somewhere on the floor, next to Alex’s black tank. Alex’s body is entirely bare, and Regina’s mouth on her breast is making her gasp. Regina is still wearing her underwear; she had stopped Alex when she reached for the fastenings of her bra.

“If you do that,” she whispered, “I am going to want…let’s just focus on you for now. Okay?”

But as they kiss, Regina lets Alex touch her, lets her cup her breast and feel the nipple stiff against her palm. It makes Alex growl and she’s lowered her mouth to black silk and is sucking before she thinks to ask permission. Regina clutches Alex’s head to her, and gives a moan that makes Alex bare her teeth against the ridge of hard flesh in her mouth.

“Yess,” Regina hisses.

Regina is shuddering against Alex, and the feel of that - the sensation of this woman quivering because of something _she_ is doing - causes a hard tension to build in her core. She pushes up and rolls Regina over. More by luck than design, her leg ends up between Regina’s thighs; the silky lace of Regina’s underwear is against her skin and her tongue.

“Please?” Alex asks, desperately. “Please let me?” Her fingers pluck at the edges of Regina’s bra. Regina groans, her legs tighten around Alex’s thigh.

“Yes,” she hisses again.

Alex has the hooks unclasped almost before Regina has finished speaking.

She stares at what she has uncovered. Regina is perfect; perfectly formed, perfectly smooth, fits perfectly in Alex’s hands.

Alex groans and lowers her mouth, closes it over a turgid nipple, and sucks.

Regina’s breath catches high in her throat, she’s making little gasping, stuttering moans; her nails rake against Alex’s scalp in an attempt to bring her closer, to press more of herself into Alex’s mouth.

Alex’s mind is taking inventory. _Such sensitive nipples. That moan when I use my teeth. Rao, how she pebbles against my tongue when I flick._ She files the data away for future reference.

She releases Regina’s breast, raises her head to tell her how incredibly wonderful she feels in her mouth.

“You’re just right,” she says, her mind giddy with the sounds and tastes and textures Regina’s body is providing her senses. Her hands are still cupped around Regina’s breasts, their weight warm against her palms. “You fit perfectly.” She grins goofily. “Not too big, not too small…Just right.”

Regina stares at her.

“Did you just compare me to fucking Goldilocks?!”

Alex leans down and kisses a perfect nipple.

“You can’t be too familiar with fairytales.”

Regina snorts. “Alex,” she starts to say, warningly.

“Really.” She kisses the other nipple. “Baby bear had the just right porridge and the just right chair and the-“

“Alex, I swear by all that is good in this world. If you compare me to Baby Bear, I will..I will…I will see to it that you never come again.”

“Ever?” Alex asks, wonderingly. She could almost believe her.

“Ever,” Regina promises grimly.

Alex grins. “Can’t have that.”

 

She returns her mouth to Regina’s body, bringing suction and tongue and teeth to bear with a vengeance, alternating between one breast and the other. Regina’s reactions are the most perfect Alex has ever experienced; she fists one hand in Alex’s hair, holding her willingly captive against her breast; she moans and gasps and writhes below Alex; she tightens her grip around Alex’s thigh and rolls her hips. Alex can feel how damp Regina’s underwear is against her skin, and her actions become purely instinctual. She rises up on one knee and leans forward against it, bringing greater pressure to bear against the junction of Regina’s thighs.

Regina throws her head back, gasping; her neck is a perfect arc. Alex has to travel that arc with her mouth, with wet kisses and soft bites. Regina’s hips are rocking harder and faster, her breathing fast and shallow. Alex flexes her thigh, digs her knee into the mattress, grips Regina’s hips and pulls her closer.

Regina shudders and moans, and Alex thinks she will never hear a sound more satisfying than that. Regina’s face is slack and bright with ecstasy and all Alex wants to do is kiss her.

It takes a few moments before Regina’s breathing has returned to normal; Alex passes the time kissing Regina’s neck, her head resting against Regina’s shoulder.

“Ohhh,” Regina moans at last. “You’re terrible.”

“Really?” Alex asks, smug.

“We were focusing on you.”

“I enjoyed that,” Alex tells her, still smug.

Regina laughs and turns her head so she can kiss her.

 

***

 

Alex is on her back, Regina leaning over her as they kiss.

Regina’s hands roam over Alex’s body, stroking and caressing purposefully. It is as though she knows that Alex’s arousal has spiked again, that reducing Regina to a wanton, shuddering mess has left Alex with a desperate desire to be touched.

Regina’s hands reach Alex’s hip; Alex’s legs have parted of their own accord. Regina brushes the back of her hand over Alex’s mound, stopping just over the parting of her sex. She kisses Alex, slow and deep. Alex can feel herself tremble; the muscles in her stomach, under where Regina’s hand lays, are twitching. She’s wet and throbbing between her legs.

“Do you enjoy being penetrated?” Regina asks, her voice so husky it takes Alex a few seconds to decipher what she’s said.

“Not really,” she answers honestly. She has let only a few lovers fuck her like that, when she was younger, when she had thought, _‘if I just find the right man’._ She has only ever endured it, never enjoyed it.

Regina nods. “My mouth, then?” she asks.

Alex thinks about it. Thinks about safety and trust, and how wet she is, how her body feels so very open and ready.

“But then,” Alex says, continuing her answer, “I haven’t really enjoyed anything else we’ve done tonight before either.”

Regina smiles, but waits, her hands still brushing against Alex’s trembling skin.

Alex nods. “Let’s give it a go.”

Regina’s smile broadens. She kisses Alex again; her hand moves to cup Alex’s pussy.

Alex instinctively stiffens, but Regina does no more than that - kiss her and hold her. Alex sighs into the kiss, presses her tongue into Regina’s mouth and moans when she gently sucks. They do that for a while, exchange deep kisses while Alex grows accustomed to the feel of Regina’s hand moving over her sex.

When Alex’s hips start to jerk and thrust, Regina spreads her hand, holding Alex open. She drags her finger along slick folds in the same long, slow patterns her tongue had followed before.

Alex groans.

This feels different than Regina’s tongue. It is a less flexible and supple touch; Regina’s finger is solid and firm and feels far more demanding than Regina’s mouth had. Alex tenses, but Regina is patient; she slides her finger through Alex’s wetness and kisses her until the pleasure outweighs nerves. She’s circling Alex’s clit, teasing her with the promise of more direct pressure. Alex gasps, her hips jerk wildly, and Regina slips her finger inside.

She only pushes in a couple of inches, and she pauses there; she’s watching Alex’s face. Alex breathes harshly through her nose as she adjusts to this new sensation; she nods and Regina slides her finger out and then back in. Regina keeps her thrusts shallow, to her second knuckle and no further, and always slow and steady, allowing Alex to adjust.

Alex knows some of the tightness in her belly is due to tension, that she’s anticipating discomfort. But Regina is so gentle and so careful and her mouth is so soft as she kisses Alex’s chin and licks along her jaw, that Alex relaxes a little. She spreads her legs wider, giving Regina more room to manoeuvre between her legs. It feels like surrender; it is a proof of faith.

Regina is murmuring against her neck, words that Alex does not hear or understand, but the sound is soothing and she sighs. She turns her head so her face rests in the curve of Regina’s neck, half buried in the fall of her hair.

Regina slides her finger all the way into Alex.

Alex’s muscles clench.

“No!” she cries, unthinking. She does not know why, but her body does not want this.

Regina withdraws, smoothly but immediate.

Alex is gasping into Regina’s neck, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Alex.” There is such concern in her voice it makes Alex want to cry. “Did I hurt you?”

“No. No. It just … felt wrong.” She takes a deep, shuddering breath. “We can try again.”

“No,” Regina’s voice shakes. She is rubbing what she intends to be soothing circles along Alex’s back. “Not yet.”

“But I’m so close,” Alex whines. She really is. Regina has teased her so effectively, that despite the shock she’s just had, Alex’s need is already reasserting itself. Regina’s hand stroking low on her back is only fuelling the fire. “Please?”

Regina shifts so she can look at her; there is a worried frown creasing the skin between her eyes and Alex wants to kiss it away. She settles for stroking Regina’s side.

“Are you sure?”

Alex nods, emphatically. “I really liked what you were doing…before…with your finger. Can we do that again?” 

Regina offers her a small smile, and Alex struggles upwards so she can kiss her.

“We don’t have to,” she says.

Regina sighs.

“I want to touch you, Alex.”

Alex smiles and settles back.

“So touch.”

Regina growls. “Is that how you deal with the bad guys, Agent? Taunt them to come after you until they are so agitated all they can think of is how much they want to fuck you?”

“Keeps ‘em on their toes,” Alex says with a smirk, then gasps as Regina slides two fingers back in, against her clit.

For vengeance, Regina teases her. She keeps her touch light, winds Alex tighter and tighter until she is virtually sobbing; then firms her fingers over Alex’s clit and rubs until Alex sees stars and cries out to Rao.

Alex totally thinks it’s worth it.

 

***

 

The last scrap of Regina’s clothing has gone the way of her bra; she is half-sitting, propped up against the pillows while Alex kneels between her thighs. Alex is kissing her and playing with her breasts.

“Please?” Alex asks. She can smell how aroused Regina is, and part of her wants to bury her face between her legs. But Alex is nervous about using her mouth on Regina, so she’s asking for something else instead. “Let me touch you?”

“Let you fuck me,” Regina amends.

“Yes,” Alex gasps. “That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it. Why you brought me home with you.” The words make sense in her head, even though it is her room they had come to.

“Alex-“

“Please?”

“You don’t have to.”

“You think I can’t.”

“Alex-“

“You’re worried I’m going to be terrible.”

Regina is laughing now.

“Were you always this competitive, or was it your training that did it?”

“I told you - I’m a quick study. I’ve been paying attention. And I’m good with my hands. I can reassemble an assault rifle in under thirty seconds.”

“Alex Danvers. You will _not_ approach my cunt as though it were an assault rifle! And if you think thirty seconds is _impressive-“_

Alex giggles. “Of course not. But I just want to point out that my hands are very strong.” She kisses Regina. “And steady.” Another kiss. “And good in tight places.”

“Oh my god.”

“Please?”

“Yes. All right. Though I may live to regret it.” Alex kisses her again, swallowing her muttered, “An assault rifle.”

Alex has been paying attention, and she is a quick study, and she is good with her hands; Regina learns that all to be true in very short order.

Alex teases her with featherlight brushes over her clit until Regina is gasping, her hips jerking erratically. She nuzzles Regina’s neck as she runs two fingers firmly along the folds of her sex. She takes Regina’s nipple into her mouth as she swirls her thumb around her clit, just grazing the sides.

It seems no time at all has passed before Regina is ordering, “Inside.”

Alex is happy to comply.

She slides her index finger into the yielding warmth of Regina’s body; she sighs and pauses, wanting to savour the moment.

But Regina is impatient. She jerks her hips and growls, “Alex. _Fuck_ me.”

Alex grins and starts to move.

_Slow and steady Danvers._

“A bit to the left.” Regina’s body may be quivering, her hair a disheveled mess around her face, her voice shaking with need, but she still manages to give orders like a general directing her forces on the field.

Alex shifts the angle of her movement a little, finds the rougher patch amidst the velvet silkiness. Regina gasps; Alex growls.

Regina clutches Alex’s arm, nails biting into her skin.

“More.”

Alex is breathing hard now. She slides her finger out on the upstroke and reenters Regina with two on the downstroke. Regina gasps and bites her lip. Alex is lost.

Regina is shaking, her eyes tightly shut as though she’s concentrating very hard; her hips jerk and Alex tries to match her thrusts to the rhythm Regina is setting.

“Harder,” Regina moans. “Faster.”

Alex trains with a Kryptonian and a Martian. Her body is a finely honed fighting machine. She knows how to take orders. She can do harder and faster.

She takes hold of the headboard behind Regina, shifts her weight to centre her balance , and fucks Regina exactly the way she is asking for.

Alex watches Regina unravel before her eyes. Her entire body is shuddering, shaking with more than just the force that Alex is pounding into her. Her mouth is slack, she is gasping and whining through every breath. Her eyes fly open; her pupils are blown, darker than night. She clutches at Alex’s arm again. She is moaning and begging; _Rao, her voice is made for sex._

Alex could stay in this moment forever, with every muscle in her body straining to give this woman pleasure, to hold her suspended here on the precipice while the world crumbles around them.

But Regina has decided she has waited long enough.

Alex feels Regina shift. She tears her gaze away from Regina’s face to look down, sees Regina’s hand moving between her legs. She groans, riveted, not sure whether she wants more to look into Regina’s eyes when she comes, or to watch her pleasure herself so she knows how she likes to be touched. _For later, the night’s still young._

When Regina cries out, and Alex feels her fingers gripped by the muscles of her cunt, it is Regina’s face Alex looks at. Regina is beautiful in rapture; more beautiful than any mortal has any right to be. She swears like a sailor when she comes. Alex finds herself caught between awe at how radiant Regina is and frank amusement that she seems to know words even Alex has never heard before. She wonders if she dare tell her about Rao.

When the aftershocks of her orgasm have stilled, Regina lies cradled in Alex’s arms. Alex is kissing her forehead and stroking her back. Regina sighs.

“I need to get one of my own,” she says, still sounding a little dazed.

“Hmm? What are we talking about?” Alex asks.

“An overachieving idiot with a saviour complex,” Regina mutters. But her voice is fond.

 


	7. Chapter 7

It’s about one o’clock in the morning when Alex flops over and says, “I need a shower.”

Regina is lying on her front; she is still shuddering from the after-effects of their experiment (was Alex just as effective fucking Regina from behind. Surprising no one, she was).

“At this time of night?” Regina asks, her voice still rough.

“I don’t think I have ever felt so _grubby_ in my life.” _And I had to pretend to be charmed by Maxwell Lord for over an hour._

Regina rolls over, and eyes Alex - her hair is matted, she is covered in sweat and she smells of sex. Regina waves an airy hand towards the bathroom. “So, go shower.”

Alex comes up on one elbow and bats her lashes at Regina, putting on her most doe-like expression.

“Is there something in your eye?” Regina asks solicitously.

“Come shower with me,” Alex says, her voice innocent.

Regina snorts. “We are not having sex in the shower, Alex.”

“Why not?” Her voice is immediately an affronted whine.

“Because it’s a health hazard!” Regina fires back. “We’re both tired, and you’ve never done anything like that before. We will both break our necks!”

“I have a black belt,” Alex retorts. “I have _very_ good balance.”

“One slip is all it’ll take,” Regina says, shaking her head. “Then I’m going to have to explain to the hospital what the mayor is doing, soaking wet, with a naked and broken Federal agent.”

“Please?” Alex says.

 

They don’t have sex in the shower. But Regina does have Alex on the bathroom counter, the air around them heavy and moist with steam as she kneels between Alex’s legs and sucks on her clit; Alex has to bite down on her towel to keep from screaming. She is right up against the edge of pain, and the moment she starts to come, she has to push Regina’s head away.

“Hurts,” she hisses even as her hips are still jerking, chasing the stimulation of Regina’s eager tongue.

Regina whispers words of comfort against her thigh, kisses the soft skin on the inside of her leg. Her hands rub Alex’s calves. It is strangely soothing, and Alex can feel her body relax.

“Sorry,” she says.

Regina smiles up at her. 

“You’re not superhuman, Alex. Our bodies have limits. We’ve found yours.”

Alex winces as she hops down off the counter. If how she’s feeling now is any indication, she’s going to be sore in the morning. She suspects she’s going to be wearing her looser-cut combat trousers when she leaves Storybrooke; save the regulation tight black for when she’s back in National City.

 

They’d stripped the flat sheet from the mattress before they got in the shower, leaving the fitted undercover for them to sleep on. They tumble back into bed, but Alex is edgy, her mind firing with nervous energy.

“Are we at _your_ limit?” she asks Regina.

“Why?”

“I’d like to use my mouth.”

“Alex-“

“I’ve been paying attention. I think…no, I _know_. I want to. May I?”

She has been paying attention. She is as familiar with the smell of Regina’s arousal now as of her own. She has had Regina on her thigh, her belly, her back; she has licked surreptitiously at her fingers, when she’s pulled them, slick and warm, from Regina’s body, her fingertips wrinkled as though she’s spent too long in a hot bath. She knows Regina’s scent, and texture and flavour. She knows how she likes to be touched. She is ready.

When Alex settles between Regina’s legs, she realises she is not ready. 

She is not prepared for how soft and yielding Regina will be under her tongue, how Regina’s body will quake against her mouth. She is not prepared for the flex and clench of Regina’s thighs around her head. She is not ready for the wetness that will coat her face and fill her mouth with salt and sweet. She is not prepared for how much she _loves_ all of this; for how much she wants to stay right here, lapping at Regina as she writhes and moans above her.

She is completely useless at it. She has no hope of actually finding a rhythm or pattern that will give Regina’s body what it needs. Alex is lost in sensation and she cannot think logically about how to bring Regina through pleasure and to orgasm. She knows Regina is giving her orders, but she cannot understand them, not with the blood roaring in her ears.

She can hear the frustration in Regina’s voice though. 

Then Regina’s hand is there, pushing past Alex’s mouth, rubbing urgent circles against her own clit. Alex cannot begrudge her that; she can only keep her tongue moving, as fast and urgent as Regina’s fingers. She wraps her hands around Regina’s hips, holds her in place as she shudders and groans her way through her orgasm.

“Sorry,” Regina gasps. “I couldn’t …and you weren’t…I had to.”

“’s’ ok,” Alex mumbles. Her tongue is numb, and that is the most eloquent she can manage. She gives Regina’s cunt a few last fond licks, wipes her face off against the sheets _(you’d better remember to leave a huge tip for the chambermaid, Danvers),_ then clambers up to lie beside Regina. She has a ridiculously broad grin on her face, considering how spectacularly she has failed.

Regina curls into her and Alex’s arms automatically close around her. Alex suspects they have hit Regina’s limits too. She feels a heavy lethargy in her limbs, and her eyes are struggling to stay open. _You’ll do better tomorrow._

Oh. Wait.

“Regina?”

“Hmm?” Her voice is sleepy and Alex has to kiss her forehead.

“Will you be here, in the morning, when I wake up?”

Regina pulls back a little so she can look Alex in the eyes when she says, “No, Alex. I won’t. I have something to do quite early.”

“Oh.” She tries, but she can’t keep all the disappointment out of her voice.

“Alex,” Regina’s voice is soft. “Please don’t make the rookie error of falling for the first woman you fuck.”

Alex mouth twists into a bitter smile.

“Oh don’t worry. There’s no chance of that.”

There truly isn’t. There is no room in her heart to love anyone else. Not even a woman like Regina.

“She must be very special,” Regina says, her voice a little sad. “Your friend.”

“She is.” There is a world of pain in those two words, realms of dashed hope and regret.

Regina kisses her.

“Don’t forget, Alex. So are you.”

Alex breath snuffles in a sob. She buries her face in Regina’s neck and feels the relief of being held in strong arms against a steadily beating heart. She falls asleep like that.

She does not stay in that position, must have rolled away from Regina at some point in the night. Because when Alex feels the bed shift behind her, and comes instantly awake, she is lying on her side facing the window. 

She knows it is Regina, recognises her breathing and the sound of her footsteps. 

Alex does not move. She realises Regina is trying to be very silent; if it had been a less well trained person in bed with her, perhaps she would have got away without waking them. 

Regina is moving through the room, looking for her clothes and putting them back on. Alex hears the slow rising of a zip, the frustrated little grunt when Regina discovers what must be a ruin of red silk, the click of heels on the floor. 

Alex expects to hear the door next, is waiting for Regina to slip out of the room so she can finally turn over and groan into her pillow _It’s a one night stand, Danvers. You know how this is meant to go._

But Regina surprises her. Instead of moving to the door, her quiet footsteps are returning to the bed. Alex feels Regina’s hand against the side of her head; she is brushing the hair back from Alex’s face and tucking it behind her ear. She is not expecting Alex to wake; she is being so careful to be gentle, for her touch to be intangible. 

Alex does not stir. Regina probably has the same fears she does. If she looks up into Regina’s eyes, she will want to drag her back into bed with her. And that cannot happen. Their interlude together is over. It is time for them to go their separate ways. But she will allow Regina her secret farewell, give her this as Alex’s own farewell gift. 

Alex feels the press of Regina’s mouth against her forehead; the kiss lingers for longer than a casual goodbye should. 

“Be safe, Alex.”

Strangely, that does not sound like an expression of good wishes to Alex. Rather it sounds more like Regina is giving an order, telling the universe how things should be. 

Then she is really gone, slipping silently out into the dark hallway, down the stairs, and away.

 

 ***

 

Alex manages a few more hours of sleep before the dawn wakes her.

She wakes grumpy. 

It does not help that she is sore, and her face and fingers still smell of Regina. She fumbles her way into the shower, and is glad Regina had been firm about not having sex in here. She avoids the bathroom counter as much as possible.

Her bad mood continues as she notices the darkened patches of skin and red scratch marks all over her body. She is not going to be able to wear wide-necked sweaters around Kara for _days_.

She’s just finished dressing, is in the act of lacing up her boots, when someone knocks at her door.

She squashes down the instinctive thought that Regina has returned for seconds.

Ruby, the barkeep, is at the door, looking just as disagreeable as she had the night before; she runs dismissive eyes over Alex, from her baggy combat trousers to her crumpled black polo.

“Here,” she thrusts a brown paper bag at Alex. “From Regina. You’ve obviously got _really_ well-hidden depths.”

She flounces away before Alex can say anything cutting in return.

Inside the bag is a paper take-away coffee cup, and a warm foil-wrapped package that turns out to contain an egg and bacon and cheese sandwich. Alex moans as she bites into it. Regina has sent her breakfast. Regina has kissed her goodbye, and wished her well, and sent her breakfast.

Alex grins.

_You’ve got game, Danvers._

By the time she’s finished packing up her gear and checked out of the B&B, the swagger still hasn’t left her step. She struts out into the street to where her SUV is parked. She’s got her duffel in one hand, her holster is strapped back in place under her jacket, and she is feeling completely in charge of her morning.

She sees Regina across the street, notices her before she’s seen Alex. 

Regina is leaning against a dark car, it is a low slung, classic old Mercedes. She’s wearing what really should be a very sensible ensemble - dark trousers, and a crisp white shirt - but the cut of the trousers accentuates her thighs and the shirt is fitted and buttoned in such a way that makes Alex’s mouth water.

Regina is talking to someone wearing a sheriff’s uniform, but it is not a sheriff Alex recognises. This is a woman, blonde, sunglasses pushed up on her head; she’s folded up the sleeves of her uniform shirt, and Alex can tell from here that she’s strong. The blonde is standing pretty close to Regina, almost crowding into her personal space, but Regina does not look uncomfortable. She’s grinning up at the sheriff. 

Alex finds herself slowing as she walks to her car, hoping to catch Regina’s attention so she can at least wave goodbye. Something about her movement seems to ping on the sheriff’s radar though, and she turns her head. Her eyes narrow when she sees Alex watching them. Alex sees her mouth move; she can almost hear the question the sheriff asks Regina - _‘Who the hell is that?’_

Regina notices her now, and Alex is rewarded with a slow, sweet smile. 

Alex grins inanely back. She raises her empty hand, touches two fingers to her forehead, and salutes Regina. 

Regina laughs; she is too far away for Alex to hear, but she knows what it sounds like. It will be rich and throaty and sound like sex. Alex sees the sheriff bristle, can actually tell how quickly her hackles raise by the tightening of her shoulders and the clenching of her jaw. The sheriff is turning again, is placing herself between Regina and Alex, as though she is protecting the mayor from a threat. 

Alex grins, her swagger growing more pronounced. 

She spares them another glance as she unlocks her SUV. Regina has a hand on the sheriff’s arm; the blonde woman is slouching, scowling at her feet, but she is listening as Regina speaks. 

A bus pulls up to the side of the street where the two women are waiting. A gaggle of children spill out, they are laughing and chattering, hauling and dragging backpacks with them. Most of the children wander off up street and into houses, but one boy - dark haired and grinning broadly - runs up to Regina and the sheriff. He hugs them both. The sheriff ruffles his hair. Regina kisses his forehead. They look like a family.

Alex feels suddenly homesick. 

She has a Toomian waiting for her, and two agents to relieve. There’s a long drive back to National City in her immediate future, but then she’ll be back with _her_ family, where she belongs. She’s promised Kara drinks tonight, after she and J’onn spend some hours in the lab, running new tests to try to stem the poison that is running amuck in his body. Perhaps she’ll play pool with Maggie tomorrow.

As she slams the SUV’s back door shut, Alex thinks of Lisa. Lisa’s a research scientist, working in one of the DEO’s labs; she’s tiny - Alex thinks she could pick her up with one arm. But Alex has also seen her practice on the shooting range, and watched her train in the gym. Lisa can hold her own. Perhaps she’ll ask her to dinner when she gets back.

Alex climbs into the driver’s seat and adjusts her mirrors.

She sees Regina. She’s crossing the street, going towards the diner. She’s walking shoulder to shoulder with the boy, and they are laughing. The sheriff is trailing slightly behind. She has one hand raised, not quite touching Regina’s back, but ready to steady her if she should stumble on the uneven ground.

Alex grins.

Perhaps Regina will find her overachieving saviour too.

She guns the engine and pulls out into the road. Her mind is already on the mission ahead of her, but her heart is with her family, and home.


End file.
